


(keeping) score

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Face-Sitting, Jongin doesn't really have much of an ass but that's okay, Jongin in crop tops ftw, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, cheerleader!Jongin, jock!Sehun, or just enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Jongin doesn't want to be the cheerleader to Sehun's football captain because then he'd be a fucking cliché.Finally got around to writing the follow-up! Here it is:score
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: tinysparks [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 26
Kudos: 158
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	(keeping) score

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a coffee shop AU, sorry to disappoint. In fact, my graphic barely has anything to do with the fic, I just wanted it to look pretty. :D Well, except for the title | summary | words down at the bottom. End note for jokes. ;)
> 
> I feel like I've sinned.

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Jongin startles and nearly falls over, Sehun’s hands around the tops of his thighs pushing downwards the only thing keeping him in place, and Sehun makes a _tch_ of annoyance underneath him, low murmuring. “Stop moving around so much. Just stay still.”

“This is humiliating.” Jongin hisses back, feeling the hot embarrassment rake through him, the feeling thick and heavy over his skin, night humidity already making him feel sticky.

“Good, I bet you like humiliating.”

Jongin can feel himself blushing furiously, cheeks warm, and god-help-him, he’s glad Sehun can’t see his face. “Shut the fuck up.”

“I would if you’d cooperate.”

Touché.

Jongin lets out a long, deep sigh before acquiescing, rolling his eyes at hearing Sehun making exaggerated fake obnoxious slurping sounds. He lets out a yelp, Sehun’s nose colder than expected against his skin, but he lets himself relax into it anyways, his legs spreading apart further, knees digging into the grass, sinking down, down until he’s sitting.

Okay, so Sehun’s face is actually fairly comfortable.

For some reason, Jongin had assumed that it would be quick and hard, the type of one-in-the-morning fuck that takes place in the basements of dirty frat houses with a layer of grime coating the floor from countless shitty-tasting spilled beers. But Sehun just lets him sit, unmoving, and Jongin finds himself staring at Sehun’s unfairly picture-perfect abs, the little dip of the other boy’s belly button rising and falling as Sehun breathes, eyes trailing downwards to where the waistband of Sehun’s dark black jeans cuts a sharp line just above his crotch.

And the longer he sits, waiting for Sehun to do something, _anything_ , the other boy’s fingers stroking teasingly against the inside of his thighs, dangerously close to brushing up against his cock, the stronger the urge grows, to bend down, undo the button on the other boy’s jeans with his teeth and give Sehun the best damn head he’s ever had in his entire fucking life.

Once upon a time, Jongin had _standards_.

But clearly those are long gone or else he wouldn’t be already embarrassingly hard, sitting on the face of the star player on the football team, stripped of his pants as well as his goddamn dignity, in the middle of the football field, fifty-yard line to be excruciatingly exact, hoping to hell no one picks tonight of all nights to walk by to see Jongin, one of _two_ , count them _two_ , male cheerleaders still on the mostly-for-school-spirit squad, getting his ass eaten.

Or not eaten, if Sehun doesn’t hurry the fuck up.

“Are you going to-“ Jongin snaps, about to really go off on the other boy for being a self-righteous prick, when Sehun decides to start tonguing him, the feeling of the other boy’s thumbs digging into his ass cheeks to help spread them apart further, and Jongin pitches forward, all planned insults falling out of his head, dissolving into a mess of whimpering.

Oh god.

Sehun is actually good at this, something Jongin did. not. expect. And fuck dignity, because Sehun is sloppy and wet, tongue circling his hole, Jongin already feeling the spit spreading to his thighs as he desperately pushes back against Sehun’s mouth for more, hands clutching at the ground for balance, and then Sehun shallowly fucks his tongue in, and Jongin swears to god he sees stars. “F-fuck-“

There’s some shame when he realizes his voice is trembly and high-pitched with arousal, and then more when the thought only makes him harder, the ache growing in his groin as he grinds down onto Sehun’s face with wanton need, feeling his hole fluttering each time Sehun pushes in. It doesn’t help that he can see Sehun’s boner starting to develop in his pants, evident and straining through the other boy’s jeans, and it honestly just makes Jongin feel the sharp emptiness that Sehun’s tongue leaves him with, the need to be filled, perhaps with the other boy’s cock, running through him as he rides Sehun’s face. Absolutely fucking humiliating.

He doesn’t have much time to think on it though, as suddenly, Sehun’s hands are snaking their way up his body, fingers brushing tantalizingly over his skin, squeezing at his waist, over his chest, under his black-and-white striped sweater crop top that Sehun had the audacity to comment on with _aww,_ _cute_ a few hours earlier with his insufferable smirk, and Jongin almost wants to cry with how good it feels, Sehun rolling and pinching his nipples between his fingers.

Jongin normally prides himself on having, well, pride.

Ordinarily, he wouldn’t be caught dead with a jock off the football team, nevertheless, _the_ Sehun, because it’s all so cliché, it makes Jongin want to gag, and not in the good way either, but a bet is a bet, and Jongin has always been gracious in defeat. Terms had been clear; winner gets one no-hold wish granted.

Sehun’s wish, whispered deviously in his ear afterwards so no one around could hear did not _explicitly_ include fucking Jongin, the other boy toeing a dangerous line in order to get Jongin riled up just enough without getting Jongin’s fist in his face.

He thinks on it for another moment, giving in with a groan, nails digging into the strip of skin above Sehun’s jeans, somehow illuminated by the moonlight as if they’re in some godforsaken rom-com, which Jongin assures himself they are _not_ , the noise of surprise from Sehun as he lifts his ass off the other boy’s face. “Fuck, Sehun, do you have a fucking condom?”

“What- yes? Of course, back pocket. Uhhh, but why?”

Jongin at least gets some tiny hint of satisfaction seeing Sehun’s spit-slicked lips, some messily smeared across his cheek.

“Because-“ Jongin slips his hand behind Sehun, successfully retrieving said condom, other hand deftly unbuttoning and unzipping Sehun’s jeans, popping out Sehun’s cock. “-as much as I’m going to hate myself tomorrow morning, right now, I desperately want your cock in my ass.”

Seriously fucking embarrassing.

**Author's Note:**

> 🏈📣
>
>> Just love me right  
> Just love me right  
> Just love me right  
> 내 우주는 전부 너야
> 
> Perhaps Jongin earns that morning coffee. Tada! The graphic was for the morning after.  
> +1 for Sehun.
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
